OPERACION: PAREJAS
by ViolettaSchmidt
Summary: Para Alguien Ridículo Está Juerte Aguantar Situación. Volvemos con las historias infames. Esta fue hecha hace 13 o 14 años. ¡No sabía lo que hacia! ¡No me juzguen! Pero entren y dense una buena carcajada ;) 1/5, 3/4, 5/Mauricio, 2/Lizz


**A/N: Bien chicos, solo por ocio subiré este fic que escribí hace aproximadamente 13 años. Esperen OOC en su máximo esplendor, tramas extrañas y rápidas. No esperen entenderle. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN:**

 **P.A.R.E.J.A.S.**

 **Para**

 **Alguien**

 **Ridículo**

 **Está**

 **Juerte**

 **Aguantar**

 **Situación**

Número uno y Lizzie estaban en la casa del árbol, en el cuarto de 1. 2 y 4 estaban platicando, 4 le dijo a 2 que 3 le parecía muy lind que 5 y Lizzie les parecía bonitas. Uno fue a busca 2, les dijo que ya no soportaba a Lizzie. Hubo una misión, 1 no estaba, Lizzie les dijo que 1 le había dado el poder, 2, 3 y 4 les creyeron pero 5 preguntó por 1 y dijo

"uno no le daría sus lentes a nadie, ni siquiera a mi cuando estuvimos a punto…" todos se le quedaron viendo, 5 se sonrojó y Lizzie fingió no oírlo. Uno se dio cuenta de que no estaban, se quedó viendo unas fotos. Muy sonrojado y suspirando.

Después de que llegaron de la misión, 2 le dijo a Lizzie muy confiado de que nadie lo oyera

"Lizzie: Hay a-algo que te quiero decir: te-te-te"

y Lizzie frustrada

"¿Tú qué?"

y 2 apresurado:

"Yo te amo ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Lizzie le dijo:

"Si. De hecho estaba con Migue parta llegar a ti. Mañana lo corto"

5 oyó esto, le trató de decir a 1 pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio que estaba viendo fotos de ella que le había tomado por cámaras escondidas. Se sorprendió 1 y cuando la vio le dijo

"Eh jeje, 5 yo…"

le dijo

"no digas nada. Una foto vale más que mil palabras"

Le dijo lo de Lizzie y 2.

Se puso a llorar y 5 lo consoló abrazándolo y respondió igual, 2 le dijoa Lizzie que los viera por una ventana y 5 le susurró a 1

"bésame, para darle celos a Lizzie" e inmediatamente la besó, se hicieron como si se duermieran y cinco se puso medio arriba de 1 y Lizzie fue con dos, y desde ese momento eran novios. Desde ese momento no se separaban. Como a 1 no le gusta ir a la playa, y a 5 si, ni se dio cuenta de que estaba allá, solo le importaba estar con 5, la abrazaba a cada rato, y al resto del equipo le pareció raro, no les importaba que lo vieran.

86 los estaba espiando al sector V, 3 arrastró a 5 hasta un rincón, en eso salió 86 y le preguntó que qué pasaba con ella y 1, le dijo toda la historia, lo mismo pasó con 1, 2 y 4, dos fue al mar, 86 a una nave, 5 le dijo a 3 que si le gustaba 4, y dijo que si, y le dijo que vaya al grano y que le gusta también.

Así lo hizo le dijo:

"4: se que te gusto, y tu también me gustas, quiero ser tu novia, ¿quisieras ser mi novio?"

Se quedó boquiabierto y le dio un besito. En eso llega Lizzie. 5 se quedó atónita, 1 pensando que quería hacerle daño a 5 se puso delante de ella cuando Lizzie se acerc le dio un beso, 5 sorprendió a 1 abrazándolo por el cuello, se dio la vuelta y se dieron un beso. Caminaron hacia donde venden refrescos y compraron 1 para los dos, se fueron a una hamaca y se durmieron uno encima del otro. ( _A/N: muero de risa con esto. Lo que mi yo de hace años quiso decir es que Uno estaba abrazando a Cinco a la par que ella recargaba medio torso en el pecho de Uno mientras entrelazaban piernas)_

Lizzie gritó

"Miguel"

los dos despertaron y se cayeron y 5 le dijo a 1

"¿No que estabas disponible?" empezó a llorar "¿y que me querías?"

Sacó un como jet y se fue a la casa del árbol, ahí en su puerta decía

"No molestar" "Excepto 3"

Y encima de la cama de 1 le dijo "Me mentiste y eso es mu bajo. Voy a pedir que me transfieran de sector"

Pero Lizzie, 1, 2, 3 y 4 estaban en la playa, 3 le dijo a 4 que fueran a arreglar todo y 4 acompañ la casa del árbol y 3 entró al cuarto de 5, estaba preparando sus cosas del cuarto y le dio la foto donde estaban acostado durmiendo y se la dio a 3, le dijo

"si me arrepiento, dámela, mientras tanto guárdala"

Se fue a la Base Lunar de los KND, le dijo a 86 todo lo que pasó y se volvió como ella (que odia a los hombres), la transfirieron a la base lunar. Cuando 1 se liberó de Lizzie fue al cuarto de 5. No halló nada de ella, se fue a su cuarto muy triste, y vio la carta. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la base lunar, ahí encontró a 5, le trató de explicar todo, no le hizo caso, luego se frustró, se fue y regresó en 10 minutos, le llevó flores, chocolates y un colguije con un 5 grabado, le respondió

"tú me mentiste, me hiciste quedar como una tonta, lo sabes bien, y si no te importa, tengo trabajo, Ahh… y no creas que me vas a comprar con "regalitos"."

Harto, 1 tomó de los hombro le dijo

"por favor, 5, espero que con esto me perdones"

En eso la iba a besar, pero salió un grupo de adultos, 1 sin temor venció a casi todos, excepto a uno que iba directo a 5, tenía un arma, se lanzó como un guardaespaldas, y lo impactó a él. 5 dejó a un lado su odio por él, lo llevaron a la enfermería y le dijeron que tal vez no se recuperaría, 5 empezó a llorar reclamándose

"todo esto fue mi culpa", en la noche solo estaban 1 y 5, 5 se acercó y le dio un beso, y 1 pareció recuperarse poco a poco y le preguntó

"¿volvemos a casa chiquita?"

y 5 lo abrazó fuertemente. Cuando llegaron no estaban 2, 3 ni 4, había dos notas pegadas en la puerta del cuarto de 1, la 1ª decía

"Llegamos en la noche, saludos 3 y 4"

y la otra

"1: voy a ver una película… al rato nos vemos, 2"

"bueno" dijo 1 "tenemos toda la tarde sin, nadie, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

y 5 le sonrió y lo abrazó y dijo

"ayúdame a reinstalar mi cuarto"

después de 3 hrs. Terminaron, estaban cansados y 1 se cayó profundamente dormido en la cama d se acostó al lado de él e hizo como que lo abrazaba.

* * *

 _A/N: ¿sufren de narcolepsia? XD_


End file.
